The forgotten king
by Narvison
Summary: Man feared the entity death and death got tired of being alone transferring his conscious into that of a still born baby boy he had a family had a wife and had a child and then he died and that was the last of him
1. Chapter 1

**Avada Kedavra those were the last words I heard before a sickly green light came at me they say that before your die that your life flashes before your eyes. they say that it allows you to come to terms with your death and that in itself is nothing but lie created by humans. a lie to keep themselves safe from what they don't understand or know. death is something that is timeless that draws its entertainment from the very fear of death. where would the fun be if death's victim accepts its death no where's the fun in that.**

**some people would ask how I know all this what makes me speak as to know this things well I'll tell you my name is harry potter the boy-who-lived and the chosen one.**

**I say that very sarcastically master of the deathly hallows and well death and this is my story.**

*************************************************flashback********************************************

**Come out harry potter come out to face your fate just come out and no will have to die for you anymore death those not have to occur here anymore just come out to face destiny the thought of my death became so tantalizing even I could tell because it wouldn't be a death for me it would be a new life, a new beginning with the parents i never got to meet.**

**I turn around and see the faces of the dead the faces of those that never had a chance to live their lives and my decision is set I couldn't bare to look In of the faces of the the weasleys it was my fault that they were gone george was gone I felt the tears come down in great rivulets I opened the great doors that led out the war torn hogwarts the place I called home pieces of the once great castle gone and I walk on looking at the ground covered in blood of those that fell and then i get closer to the hut the small hut that sits at the edge of the of the forbidden forest I was just a few feet away from the moment of truth.**

**Stopping at the very edge of the forest I took out the little golden ball that was part of my favorite game quidditch I read the inscription one more time ( I open at the close)**

**It couldn't be that easy it just couldn't putting the ball to my lips I say the words that have been my life (I am about to die) with a little click the ball opened and inside was a little black stone triangular in shape with a line down the middle the third and final deathly hallow the resurrection stone.**

**The object that was thought to be lost for so long In my pocket all this time hesitating i turned the stone thrice in hand and thinking about the people who I wanted to talk to say goodbye to opening my eyes I saw the people who died for me.**

**remus**

**sirius**

**mom **

**dad**

**I looked at them all smiling at me and I couldn't take I just broke down in tears I felt them surround me comforting me, after I managed to get some of my self control back I looked back up and asked the question that I was most scared for, what does it feel like to die.**

**harry child it doesn't hurt at all it's like falling asleep I nod in understanding. **

**turning to remus Im sorry that you wont be able to meet teddy its ok harry teddy will grow up knowing that his parents died for the freedom of the wizarding world my death will help mold the world into a free world as will the others death.**

**Nodding at his words I look at all of them will you all stay with me the crushing fear started to weigh down on me but I forced myself to go on walking into the clearing where voldemort was located I say two giants flanking him on both sides.**

_I would have thought he would have come the surrounding death eaters shuffled at a twig that was crushed beneath a hidden harry's foot ahhh well seems that I was wrong said voldemort in a sinister voice that made the hairs on the backs of your neck stand on end._

**Harry loudly replies, "You weren't."**

**No harry run I briefly turn to look at hagrid as he is silenced by ****Rowle****.**

_come you did harry come you did are you ready to face your destiny harry? are you ready to die like you were supposed to all those years ago child?_

**Each and every word that he said hit home to me and I realized that I was ready everything in my life was leading to this moment and I was ready. I looked up at voldemort with stony eyes and heard the words that were the death of many **_avada kedavra._

**And with a flash of sickly green energy I knew no more.**

********************************************End of flashback********************************************

**And thats how I ended up here in this place thats just thats sometimes bright white and other time dark as night a place where time didn't seem to exist I had no clue how long I was there but it felt like years months weeks days even this is what became my new life an endless state of limbo drifting if this was death I didn't like it at all I knew nothing of this place but I knew It was dangerous It was a place where a person could lose his mind **

**I started to hear a buzzing sound it started like a sound from a bee but it started to increase until I felt the very vibration all over mind my skin and then there was a bright light and from that light emerged a being of pure dark energy something that can make man Itself tremble to there knees in fear DEATH.!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, would like to thank all the followed my story and I want to inform you all that it was pointed out to me that it could be better and I whole heartedly agree so I will be potpsting it as a new story it will be called Harken to thee, thank you all agin


End file.
